Pounce
by Dragonling743
Summary: Fluffy One-shot Bellice. Bella is determined to win her bet against Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Glowing brown eyes stared down at the little black haired girl. The girl was hunched over a sketchbook, drawing something with such an intense focus that the creature above her could only watch. The girl resembled a pixie, her hair blowing all over the place, constantly needing to puff at her bangs to blow them out of the way. She blew extra hard and the giant caught a whiff of her scent. The brown eyed cat shifted, loosening its shoulders and back as it readied to pounce.

The cat leapt off the branch it was perched on, and tackled the girl, only to be caught by chilly hands, "Bella! Stop that!" She laughed, rolling with the panther in the grass, her sketchbook forgotten as she nuzzled her chilly face into the panther's neck.

She kept rolling with the beast until she had a beautiful woman in her arms, clothed only in tight shorts and a sports bra. The woman, Bella, laughed, raining kisses on Alice's face, "I was sure I had you that time you stinker."

Alice giggled, snuggling into Bella, "Not a chance, you're never winning against me."

Bella pouted, hugging her mate close, "This is one time that I'm going to bet against you." She sighed, "So what were you drawing."

"Nothing." Alice teased, knowing that Bella wasn't going to let this go.

Bella lunged for it, and Alice tackled her, rolling with her to take her away from the book. Bella growled playfully, stopping them with her straddling the cold skinned pixie. "Why are you so eager to hide it hmmn?" She teased.

Alice smirked, "No reason." She leaned up and kissed Bella's neck, tugging a purr from the brunette.

Bella closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of cool lips across her neck, her chest rumbled with her purrs until she finally pulled back. "You're a tease." She stole Alice's lips, "But you won't distract me that easily." She scrambled for the book while Alice was still frazzled, and flipped it over in the grass, looking down at it curiously.

Bella's mouth fell open and Alice draped herself across the shifter's back, looking over her shoulder at the detailed image of a panther keeping watch over a certain pixie. "What do you think?" Alice asked softly, keeping her insecurities to herself. Bella wasn't the most comfortable with her shapeshifting yet, and rarely did it around Alice. It was actually why Alice had bet that Bella couldn't sneak up on her, so her girlfriend would try, and eventually resort to her quieter panther form.

The brunette remained silent for longer than Alice was comfortable with. Finally she turned her head, and kissed the vampire softly, "It's perfect."


	2. Time to Pounce

**A/N: So I've gotten a lot of encouragement from this, some great reviews, and even better PM's from people interested in this moving forward, so this is my official announcement that I am continuing the story in another document. Time to Pounce. Here is a little teaser for it, just so the announcement feels more natural cus I feel weird just making a chapter for an AN, but most of you just followed this and I'm rambling. Let me cut myself off here. Enjoy, read, review.**

* * *

Time to Pounce - Prologue

Charlie Swan sighed, sitting on the corner of his daughter's bed. The doctor had told him that the only way to help was to keep her cool, and pray, so that's what the worried father did. He took her thin sheet and dipped it in the ice water again before laying it across her shuddering body. She cried out and the chief of police forced himself to ignore it. His little girl was only twelve, barely a woman, but if this fever didn't break soon, she wouldn't survive the night.

Isabella flailed again, caught in a fitful sleep, her body exhausted from the battle against the heat. She had been warming up over the last week and it wasn't until she gave her father a scorching hug that he'd become worried. It turned out that she had been suffering from a 110 degree fever, and the doctor hadn't told Charlie, but it was getting worse. she wasn't going to survive the night.

Six hours after dusk fell, Charlie went downstairs to refill the ice water tub. He was so focused on his task that it took him a few moments to register the crash of shattering glass and rush up the stairs. Water spilled across the kitchen floor as the Chief of police threw himself up the stairs. "Isabella!" He stumbled into his daughter's room, his foot catching on the door frame. He slammed to the floor and looked up to see that her window was smashed, and her bed was empty, clothes and bedding shredded, and her room trashed by something big. Charlie shoved himself to his feet, racing to the window and only barely stopped himself from flying out, "ISABELLA!"


End file.
